


Cherry Blossom x Lilac

by MysteriousKitts



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong Hyuga Hinata, The tags will probably change lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousKitts/pseuds/MysteriousKitts
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a young girl with cherry blossom hair aspires to become a hunter in order to find and bring back a man that has held onto her heart for so long. A long side her is a unlikely companion, Hinata Hyuga, a self conscious young girl that wants to break away from her families legacy and form her own path as a hunter too feed her hunger for the unknown and adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

She wondered if he thought about her. If the days they spent training and laughing together ever rang in his thoughts. He had always been so much of a mystery. She sighed.

"I'm such a idiot.." The young girl muttered with sad emerald eyes.

She would admit becoming a hunter had always been a dream of her, ever since she was so little, however this isn't exactly how she wanted it to go down. Running away from home like a flustered spoiled brat wasn't even close.

She began to curl up, her admiration or maybe even love for that man had drove her to such lengths. She allowed her pink bangs to cover her eyes, her regret was hitting her face value.

Slowly she began to close her eyes in a effort to forget her surroundings. Of course fate was not so kind as the boat began stir and shake due to the storm, her head was quickly slammed against the wood.

Great she couldn't even sleep.

She rose up and stretched seeing as slumber wasn't a viable option and her stomach began to growl.

Even better she was hungry.

She needed an aspirin for the upcoming headache she feared she would suffer.

Luckily she packed some goods in her bag before she ran here like a child. As she bit a piece from her apple she would begin reading from her favorite assortment of poems.

Sasuke.

He loved these poems and fairy tales. They would always read together after she would nag him in order for them to train together. She really cherished that time she had with him and would do anything to get it back.

Before she knew it the sky began to clear and the boat stopped it's constant stirring, time really does go fast when your having fun.

Hopefully now she could get a good night's rest. She really did hope Grandma Tsunade wasn't too mad at her.

* * *

She slowly opened her heavy and crusty eyes from her deep slumber. She felt like she had been knocked out completely as her body and especially her back was sore and heavy due to fatigue. The pink haired girl hissed from the golden ribbons of sunlight seeping into her tired eyes.

As she became more aware of her surroundings she noticed the boat had met its destination and that people were quickly finding their way out. Sakura quickly followed suit despite her sore and tired state.

The trip to the eventual hunter exam was a long and boring one with trivial challenges including her stomach rumbling.

In the elevator she enjoyed the peace and quiet nature at first but slowly became more anxious.

She was far from prepared for any challenges, she had confidence in her abilities but couldn't help second guessing herself. Apart of her wanted to run back home as it was a relatively peaceful and safe place. But her motivation and will to bring  _him_  back was too strong.

There was no going back now, no place for her to hide in.

The ding of the elevator made her jump as she was so far deep in her thoughts that she began to forget the world around her.

She had a tendency to do that actually.

She slowly walked in the room filled with near suffocating tension, she began to feel a little ill. It look like she was the only kid here to. She frowned but reminded herself she wasn't here to make friends.

Until she met the pales eyes of a even paler skinned child.

Those eyes reminded her of lilac.

**Authors note: Well this is super exciting, my very first fanfic and it's about my some of my favorite characters. I really wanted more friendship fics about these two and much less bashing so I came up with this story. Please review and critique any issues you have.**


	2. Hunter x Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura learns about fellow about challengers and makes friends with a certain pale eyed girl in the process.

In mere seconds the young girl from the other side of the room slightly jumped from the eye contact and quickly looked away. Sakura couldn't help but study the young girl for a while. The young girl had a dark blue hime cut with choppy bangs and most polarizing was her lilac colored eyes. Her body language gave off a timid and meek aura, for example she had her back hunched with her shoulders closed in. She was also fairly jittery with her eyes solely facing the floor.

Sakura didn't believe she was a judgemental person however the paled eyed girl didn't seem like the most adept person here, in fact Sakura couldn't but feel worried for her. She was told by Sasuke that it wasn't surprising for people to die in the exam.

She really hoped the girl would be ok.

"Hello, please take a number."

Sakura quickly took the number and attached it onto her chest.

"Um, thank you." As the messenger walked away, Sakura began to stare at him, he kinda looked like a gumdrop.

The people at this exam are weird.

"You seem to be new around here." A kid most likely in his late teens with glasses and ghostly white hair approached her.

Sakura furrowed her brow and gave an inquisitive look. "How can you tell I'm new…"

"Just a hunch, after all this is my thirty fifth attempt." He stated with a boisterous laugh.

"That really isn't something to be proud of.." She muttered with a skeptical face.

"My name is Kabuto."

"I'm Sakura." Kabuto really didn't seem that impressive to her until she stopped and began to think.

"With so much experience then you must have a lot of knowledge in terms of certain advantages you could put to use in the exams!" Sakura was suddenly feeling much more hopeful about her chances.

"Nope, the exams change every year however I do have some info on the challengers." Kabuto said with unnaturally happy smile.

Sakura naturally deflated as she didn't really care about the challengers all that much, except for maybe the paled eyed girl.

Sakura was about to shut down his request until a man slowly walked past her, a man with a face that reeked of blood lust and greed for power. Was that how Sasuke held himself now.

She suddenly felt sick.

Kabuto seemed to of noticed her uneasy mood and sudden focus on the blood lusted man.

"That's Orochimaru, he's practically a sociopath, last year he killed a examiner he didn't like." Kabuto said while glowering at the man.

"Stay away from him if you value your life."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sakura sighed, this was starting to stress her out.

A loud alarm went off and the ground beneath her began to shake as the entry slowly opened.

"Well it seems likes it about time for the exam to start, I'll see you around." Kabuto waved goodbye and was on his way.

"Bye.. I guess." Not one part of her felt ready to proceed with the exam especially after learning about challengers like Orochimaru.

She began walking in line with everyone else following a man with a goofy looking hairdo and mustache.

She giggled to herself, he was walking kinda funny to.

"The first phase has already commenced, I will lead you to the second phase." The goofy looking man began to pick up the pace.

So the first phase is basically an endurance test. Sakura sighed she hoped it didn't go on for long, her endurance was fine but her patience was a whole other story.

* * *

Sakura's patience was wearing thin, was she tired, of course not. Her grandmother was practically a sadist that had made her go through much worse.

However she was extremely bored.

She looked around her and noticed that by now half of the participants have already passed out. What was extremely surprising however was that the timid and fragile young girl was still going on strong without any signs of exhaustion.

The timid girl looked bored too.

Maybe she should go over to make conversation, making a friend here would quickly eat away at her boredom. The girl looked her age too.

She also really needed some friends outside of Sasuke and her grandmother.

She quickly turned her attention over to the nervous looking girl and ran over.

"Oi, what's your name." Sakura said awkwardly as she met her destination. She thought she was a pretty confident person but conversation starting was not a talent of hers.

Hinata was so flustered by the noise that she tripped in surprise. A given due to the loud and some would even say obnoxious voice directed at such a shy girl.

Both Sakura and Hinata's faces turned bright red in utter embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Sakura felt like their relationship was already off to a bad start.

Hinata began to slowly dust herself and get back up. "N-no that was my fault." It seemed like she had a bit of nervous tick as she would press her fingers together signifying she was uncomfortable. "Um w-what were you asking a-again." Sakura noticed the girl had a stutter too.

"Your name." Sakura asked nonchalantly as if she didn't make the girl trip a second ago.

"I'm Hinata"

"I'm Sakura." The bubblegum haired girl put her arm out. "It's nice to meet you." Sakura gave a bright smile for extra measure.

Hinata looked at Sakura weirdly and hesitantly shook her hand "It's nice to m-meet you t-to."

Sakura was starting to feel a bit self conscious, Hinata hesitance to shake her hand was probably due to her shy nature and skepticism but Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous.

"H-How old are y-you, I-I'm twelve." Hinata asked with a bit of childlike gleam. Hinata genuinely seemed a little excited to have someone to talk to despite her blatant skepticism.

"I'm twelve years old too!" Sakura was excited, no one on the island was around her age. That's probably why she had a lack of real friends back home.

Sakura could only infer that Hinata may have had a similar situation due to the look of glee that caused her eyes to glow up like a firefly.

"Aw man, this is so much better, I was getting so bored with running mindlessly, now I have someone to talk to." Sakura confessed with an exaggerated sigh.

Hinata slightly giggled and her small frame slightly relaxed next to Sakura, she felt comfortable running next to the cherry blossom haired girl due to Sakura practically voicing Hinata's own thoughts.

"If this is supposed to be one of the test's then the Hunter Exam should be a breeze, CHA!"

Sakura couldn't withhold her excitement. What was she worrying about in the first place.  Now,  she even has a fully capable friend by her side that would help her if she struggles.

She's gonna be a Hunter in no time.

Hinata couldn't contain her laughter. The Hyuga compound felt dull and lifeless especially after her mother had died. Sakura's vibrant and happy nature was reminiscence of her mother. The mannerism's and energy Sakura had were so close to her mother that it brought back fun and exciting memories.

"Y-you have a lot e-energy despite this being a endurance test." Hinata commented, seemingly impressed with Sakura.

"Right back at you, you don't look tired at all." Sakura stated with genuine surprise.

"Thank you." Hinata seemingly pleased with the compliment turned a little red. It was almost as if she wasn't complimented much if at all.

Weird, she didn't stutter that time.

**Authors Note: This story is a lot of fun too write lol. I still really know if this is gonna be long or not. Please review, I really want to hear your opinion good or bad.**


	4. Hunter x Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Sakura grow closer together by talking about their personal goals, ambitions and backstories.

She could feel her eyes twinkle in excitement at the sight of the stairs and as she looked over a fleeting ribbon of light sparkled in Hinata’s eyes as well. 

 

“T-the stairs..” Hinata spoke with breathless wonder as if her life and the world revolved around this one moment. This marathon was almost over and the two girls along with the fleet of challengers around them could barely hold their excitement. 

 

“Hell yeah!” Sakura pumped her fist in the air as she jumped in joy and relish. She felt a burst of pumping blood and energy stream down her veins, she steady herself to pick up the pace until she saw Hinata stop.

 

Hinata face morphed into a grimace as she put her fingers in front of her eyes performing some kind of hand sign. Bulging veins formed at the side of her face and her eyes stared straight ahead widening slightly in surprise only to switch back into focus.

 

“The stairs are much l-longer than you m-may think..” Hinata said with a depressed sigh. When she met Sakura’s eye’s they were still brimming with excitement, perhaps for something else. 

 

“That was so cool Hinata!” Sakura limited experience with eye techniques were with Sasuke and ever since him she had always been fascinated by them.  

 

Well she was practically fascinated with everything Sasuke had to offer.

 

“O-Oh the b-byakugan, it’s a t-technique I-I learned from my c-clan, the Hyuga.” Hinata rubbed her head bashfully, she was once again embarrassed by a compliment.

 

“A clan, like a ninja clan.” Sakura didn’t get, why give up the badass life of a ninja in the shadows, to be a dirty hunter. She furrowed her brow. “You chose being a hunter over a freaking ninja.”

 

She couldn’t really talk since she was becoming a hunter herself but it was still mind boggling.

 

“I’m not r-really f-fit nor talented e-enough to be a n-ninja.” Hinata lowered her head as well as her pale eyes. Her voice was getting lower making it hard to pick up on. “I-I’m so untalented I-I l-lost m-my t-title as heir, I-I don’t want t-to be g-given disappointed looks anymore.”

 

“I-I heard that by b-becoming a-a hunter you can becoming stronger.” Hinata voice became stronger as it started to back up with determination. “You learn more and experience more as a hunter.” Her eyes were now glowing with excitement. “By becoming a hunter I can make my parents proud and bring the Hyuga a great name.”

 

She focused her eyes back on Sakura. “I’m s-sorry for rambling-.” She was quickly interrupted by Sakura fierce eyes burning in her own.

 

“Don’t apologize, when your not being doubtful and you show confidence your so much cooler than you realize.” Sakura said with forceful and serious emphases on her words. 

 

Hinata ducked her head making it difficult to see her smile. “T-thank you.” Sakura however sighed despite her slight smile. “Geez Hinata were you even listening, hold yourself with more confidence.” 

 

They began to run some more in slight comfortable silence if you ignored the desperate gasping of other competitors. Finally reaching and moving up some of the stairs Hinata began to speak up. “Why a-are you becoming a h-hunter Sakura.” Hinata looked to her right in genuine curiosity. 

 

“Love.” Sakura stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“L-love for w-who?” Hinata asked obviously wanting a more clear answer.

 

Sakura squinted her eyes thinking hard about her response. “Back home when I was younger I would consistently get myself in trouble just for the rush.” She smiled from the memories.

 

“Of course one incident got me into so much trouble, I almost died.” She bursted out in laughter from Hinata mortified face. “That’s when I met him, he saved my life and apparently he was a hunter, I wanted to be just like him.”

 

“I began to follow him around and because of my constant nagging we trained together, I was only able to keep up because of previous training with my grandmother.” Sakura closed her eyes while telling the tale. “Soon my idolizing turned to love as we spent more time together.”

 

“But he soon became consumed with hatred over the genocide of his clan.” Sakura voice became slightly strained. “He left me for revenge and now I’m gonna haul his ass back whether he likes it or not.” Despite her strained voice she smiled at Hinata as sign of determination.

 

Hinata smiled back with an even brighter smile. “I-I believe in you.”

 

Sakura snorted. “You better, now let’s get away from this gross sappy stuff.” Sakura eyes gleamed with mischief. “Hey, I got an idea, let’s race.”

 

“U-um sure that s-sounds l-like fun, I’ll t-try to catch u-up.” Hinata was excited, she used to play games like this with her cousin before they grew apart.

 

“Hinata you mean you  _ will,  _ catch up or even perhaps beat me.” Sakura sighed Hinata really needed more confidence.

 

“O-of course.” Hinata was too excited to care about her habits.

* * *

“T-the light!” Hinata exclaimed with a sudden burst in energy.

 

“Finally we can get out of the dark tunnel!” Sakura grinned with a jolly attitude.

 

As they quicken there pace, Sakura felt a new rush of excitement and doses of euphoric senses rush to her head. When she turned her head she believed Hinata was feeling the same thing due to her excited eyes.

 

“Goal!” They both yelled in unison with childlike joy and bubbling laughter that made their cheeks sore.

 

“Yay, I win!” Sakura said in excitement.

 

“I-I don’t k-know Sakura I think I-I was faster. ”Hinata said with slight uncertainty in her own words.

 

“Oh ho, little Hinata growing up.” Sakura giggled as she saw Hinata blush and shrivel up “But alas I still totally think I won.”

 

Sakura turned to face the tall man with the mustache. “Hey, old man, who was faster.” Hinata couldn't help but cringe at Sakura lack of proper etiquette as being polite was a major rule for the Hyuga.

 

“You crossed the finish line simultaneously.” He stated in complete deadpan however on the inside he was brimming with surprise.

 

“Aw, too bad, let’s race again alright Hinata.” Sakura sighed in disappointment, all that energy for a tie.

 

“S-sure.” Hinata smiled she had a lot of fun with this race.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
